


Change of Plans

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gippal, Baralai, and a vehicular breakdown in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dialog Fic Meme on Tumblr, to the prompt "Stop trying to cheer me up!" with Baralai/Gippal.

“Well, it’s wrecked.” Gippal kicked the runner of the hover, hard enough to dislodge the sand beneath it. A light spray of the stuff flew up into the air and over the seat; Baralai coughed, brushing the grains out of his eyes. Gippal grimaced. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Baralai hopped off the hover and craned his neck back to look up at the large fan on the back. It wasn’t as if he could tell whether it was broken, but he stepped in to take a closer look anyway, examining the blades in their giant cage. They looked the same as before, but he caught a whiff of smoke coming from the small engine. “In that case, I suppose we won’t make it back to camp in time for dinner.”

Gippal bumped into Baralai’s shoulder with a grin. “Stop trying to cheer me up,” he said.

Baralai raised an eyebrow. “What? Rikku’s a perfectly fine cook. Even if she has odd ideas about how many hot peppers belong in food.”

“Oh, well.” Gippal waved him off. “That’s Al Bhed cuisine for you. I was just remembering the last time we ate dinner on the Celsius.” He pulled a face. “Let’s just say I won’t be eating anything else unidentified and green any time soon.”

“Foraging on the Highroad can certainly be tricky.” Baralai leaned back on his heels and checked the sky – the sun was getting low fast. “Should we start walking, then?”

“Nah.” Gippal dove under the hover and pulled out a large blue sack. “I come prepared: a tent, and cold rations for two, just enough for an evening of stargazing in the desert. What do you say?”

Baralai leaned forward and kissed him. “I say that sounds just about right.”


End file.
